


Fourth Base

by kawaiiboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiboy/pseuds/kawaiiboy
Summary: "But he doubts they have any interest in a third. Not that Rafael doesn’t look like the type to give out a spank or two and George certainly had eyes for sucking dick but that’s beside the point."Sonny stumbles across the threesome of his dreams.(I was high when I wrote this)





	Fourth Base

Carisi imagines them fucking. He can’t help it. One look at the dry attorney in the expensive suits and the small but brilliant doctor and Carisi didn’t know which to want first. So the crushes bloomed independently. Though, Carisi had an inkling their relationship wasn’t strictly professional before anyone else. Perhaps it was a softer look in Barba’s eyes or a wider smile from Huang, but he had his suspicions. 

It wasn’t until an office Christmas party when Fin and Melinda caught them kissing in an interrogation room that everyone else came to their senses. (It was such a shock no one even thought to question was Fin and Melinda were headed there for). 

So they were an item. And Carisi’s crushes began to intertwine into one single crush on the couple. And he imagines them fucking. He’s not proud of it. But there was just something about the thought of Raphael rutting atop his lover as George mewled beneath him. Something about the yin and yang of them. 

But he doubts they have any interest in a third. Not that Rafael doesn’t look like the type to give out a spank or two and George certainly had eyes for sucking dick but that’s beside the point. The point is, they don’t seem to be interested in a third. And besides, Carisi wants more than that. To be their equal partner, to share their bed. So he tries his best to keep his thoughts professional at work and wonders if friendship is all he can hope for.

…

Carisi is trying to pass the bar. Barba is a lawyer. It makes sense. So why is he so goddamn nervous to ask him to assist in court? When he asks, Barba sighs but agrees. 

So he’s with Barba. Second chair. Inner Circle. Talking strategy over Philly cheesesteaks and Chinese takeout. And the best part is that sometimes Huang comes too. So they’re both there laughing and flinging Lo Mein noodles at each other and kissing and Carisi thinks it’s heaven. 

So imagine his surprise when one night he’s standing outside Barba’s office holding a large half sausage/half veggie pizza when he hears a female voice on the other side of the attorney’s cracked door. Carisi freezes for a moment, then places the pizza on Charlotte’s vacant desk. 

“And how was your day?” The voice says as Carisi creeps further. 

“Not the worst, but not the best,” Huang replies. By now, Carisi can see them.

The woman is tall and blonde and pretty, dressed in a grey pencil skirt and an elegant crème blouse. Her glasses are tucked into her collar. She’s seated on Barba’s couch, a glass of what appears to be scotch resting on the coffee table. George is seated beside her. He scooches closer, laying his head on her shoulder. She raises his head and places a small kiss to his lips then looks at the part of the room the detective’s angle doesn’t allow him to see. 

“George,” she gasps, as his hand squeezes her breast. 

“Alex,” George replies then turns, “Raphael?” 

“We’ve missed you,” Raphael says. Sonny hears his office chair creak against the floor, then Barba comes into view. He isn’t wearing his suit jacket. He’s also holding a drink. 

Then Carisi thinks he should go. Because whatever is about to happen is unprofessional at the least. But there’s some small hormonal teenage boy part of him that wants to see it. So he watches. 

Watches as Raphael kisses Alex while George nibbles her neck. 

Watches as Alex teases George through his pants. 

Watches as they kiss and tease and taste nipples and thighs and tongues 

And he has a hand on his dick when Raphael fucks his boyfriend from the back while George makes their girlfriend cum on his tongue. And when they cum so does he, right in his pants, a fist jammed in his mouth to quiet his moans. 

“My boys, my boys,” Alex says dreamily, kisses each of them. They’re a disheveled heap on Barba’s couch, nestled into each other. 

George yawns, his hair mussed, his eyes glazed. “Do we have time to make those dinner reservations?” 

“I hope so,” Raphael says, rising and pulling up his pants. He checks his wristwatch. “We should be able to if we leave in a minute,” he decides, pulling on his shirt and doing up the buttons. 

“Great,” Alex says, brushing her hair back as George zips up her skirt. “I’m so hungry. I swear I can smell pizza.” 

“Hm. I smell pizza too.” 

And that’s when Carisi bolts. 

...


End file.
